botchamaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Botchamania 1, 2
History The first three Botchamania's were not uploaded by Maffew. The original videos were made quite poorly featuring some recent botches but missing some classic moments. After his first YouTube account was deleted Maffew reuploaded the first three Botchamania's as a compilation. This was mainly due to Maffew's own rules of not including any videos that weren't botches (e.g. the Rock doing Ric Flair's trademark walk) or including clips with career ending or serious injuries (e.g. Chris Candido breaking his leg). Content *Rico shouting out for Jeff Hardy during a spot at WWE Survivor Series 2002 *Brock Lesnar landing on his head attempting a shooting star press at WWE WrestleMania XIX *Kevin Nash tears a quad after about 11 seconds into a match *Marty Gamer jumping into Triple H's pedigree *Kane falling off the ropes at WWE SummerSlam 2003 *Lita injuring her back attempting a topé on Trish Stratus *Hardcore Holly sandbagging Brock Lesnar causing him to drop Holly on his head during a powerbomb breaking his neck *Chris Jericho failing to react to Randy Orton's RKO *Sabu failing to put The Sandman through a table *Shaggy 2 Dope slides off the top of the recently washed bus, belonging to MIke Awesome, post Awesome Bomb *Rick Steiner botches a Diving Bulldog, seriously injuring Buff Bagwell *Ric Flair hurting his arm after a botched back suplex on Eddie Guerrero at WCW Hog Wild '96 *Jeff Hardy missing a front-flip senton on Taka Michinoku *Kevin Nash failing to powerbomb The Giant *Ultimo Dragon falling over twice at WWE WrestleMania XX *Kurt Angle's moonsault breaks Hardcore Holly's left arm *Goldberg selling a pedigree far too early *Hayabusa landing on his head while attempting a shooting star press *A backyard clip of two people attempting a Schwein from on top of a roof through a table, the two are obviously serious injured after the move however the cameraman can only offer "You guys ok?" as assistance. *Goldberg falling over during his entrance at WWE SummerSlam 2003 *Goldberg headbutting the turnbuckle post during a spear attempt *Hulk Hogan's failure to jump into The Undertaker's chokeslam at WWE Judgement Day 2002 *Scott Steiner's failed attempt to jump Test *Sid Vicious powerbombing Brian Pillman unconscious at WCW WrestleWar 1991 *Brock Lesnar F5ing A-Train onto his neck *AJ Styles dropping Kazarian on his head with a Styles Clash *Perry Saturn losing his cool, stiffing Mike Bell before dumping him on his neck outside the ring *Bret Hart mispronouncing "In Your House" *Botches from: Chris Nowinski & Jackie Gayda vs. Trish Stratus & Bradshaw *Botches from: Low Ki vs. Sabu *Paul Orndorff suffering a stinger off a piledriver at WCW Fall Brawl 2000 *Taka Michinoku landing on his face after being thrown out of the ring at the WWF Royal Rumble 2000 *Jeff Hardy botching a Poetry in Motion on Bradshaw *Kurt Angle failing to break into a steel cage *Kevin Nash's sitdown powerbomb to Kip James *Sid Vicious botching a live interview Soundtrack *Real American by Jim Johnston (Hulk Hogan WWF Theme) *Medal by Jim Johnston (Kurt Angle WWF/E Theme) *Moonlight by Banya